sunguardfandomcom-20200216-history
Faervell Bael'nar
Faervell Bael'nar is a Blood Elf warlock in the Thalassian milita known as The Sunguard. As a Dawnward of the Suncasters, he specializes in fel fire with minor specialization in curses. He and his sister, Ciaragan Bael'nar produce and sell fine silk goods from their family business based out of the Eastern Kingdoms. He is married to Esme Sunshard. Appearance A sturdy built man that towered over most of his kind, Faervell was what most would consider a working man. His thick dark brown hair generally falls down right to his jaw with shorter choppy pieces at the bottom back that fail to be caught in a tie when he pulls his hair back. His features are square with a bright, attractive smile almost constantly displayed. His fel tainted eyes are somewhat sunken in besides a large nose, all cast in the dark olive skin tone of his family. There is a goatee along the front of his jaw that shows signs of clean grooming. The most obvious markings on his body are the fel burns that cover a good seventy-five percent of his body, the worst of which covering his arms. They spread across both sides of his chest and down both of his legs, leaving odd strips of unmarred skin in the center of his body mostly. There are many other wounds, small and minor in comparison that are received through his various battles or other situations. The only intentional marking is a long, black stylized tattoo over his burns. It starts from the edge of his shoulder and runs all the way down slightly past his waist. While to most they would simply look like fanciful designs, one of a trained eye may identify these as runes, demonic in nature, of power. Minor, but useful enough when it came to being used. His voice is smooth and deep, with the slight lilt of an accented Thalassian. He speaks clearly and with little hesitation in a normal environment. When it comes to a time when he would take his role as a leading Dawnward, his tone comes more firmly, with the confidence of someone whom is well practiced with power, raising only in volume when necessary. While controlled most of the time, many that know Faervell identify him as an emotional man, often times prone to outbursts or decisions based on such, sometimes leading to undesirable results in certain situations. His clothing reflects his business, be it as a warlock or merchant. When in armor, he has various sets of highly enchanted, thick cloth sets, generally colored in dark green, maroon, or blacks. Masks or deep hoods are a common theme, the sickly green fel crystals embedded into the folds of the armor. He is rarely seen in thick robes, much prefer the freedom of movement that pants allow him in a battle environment. His normal attire consists of darkened, professional color schemes with small accents here and there, most if not all of his garments made out of the silk that his family produces. He is almost never seen without his silken gloves and long sleeves, his collar always high along his neck, much preferring to keep his burns covered to avoid unnecessary questioning or disgusted looks. Personality Charismatic, charming and flirtatious, Farevell is quite obviously one of the most Extroverted individuals you may meet. He uses this to his advantage, making new aquantinces both in terms of business and his more personal affairs. He almost always has a smile on his face, speaking in a playful tone and acting as if he has all the time in the world to devote to those who he is speaking with. His touch is common among those who speak to him and he almost always keeps a close proximity to his companion in a conversation. Rare times when offered the right prompting, he becomes passionate about his craft. He grows eager to teach those around him about anything relating to subjects he's studied on and offering his many opinions on such, often times pushing for others to ask him more questions over such until they are either overwhelmed or satisfied by his information. While his kind words and fliratious looks are common, he hides his more despicable emotions beneath the sociability. Those that are closer to him know just how protective and fiercely jealous the man can get. He becomes guarded at a great deal of subjects and will try to steer conversations in a way that he finds acceptable and away from what he will not speak about. He can be annoyingly stubborn, extremely cocky, and proud to a certain extent. He is an insatiable man, constantly seeking both approval and acceptance in the form of physical pleasure. Highly emotional, he is prone to outbursts of yelling and anger in his worst of times, going so far as to let his magics be tossed about much like a child throwing a tantrum. While at times he may come off as very insincere or perhaps unprofessional, in a time that is needed, he will offer his extreme respect. Professionalism is something gained in any buisness dealing and, while he may offer some casual humor, those that see him in such a state will recognize him to be the more determined and sincere. He is not afraid to throw around his weight in an argument, fighting for what he believes to be right, but always open to hear anothers suggestion. Fighting & Weaponry Spellwork Faervell uses primarily fel fire based skills, earning him the title as a felmancer. Through his studies of fel and the manipulation of the corrupting energy, he has managed to twist the simplistic harsh spellwork into something that can be explosive and extremely deadly. Fire that he possess will, like all fel fire, burn until it's either dismissed, put out properly, or burns it's target completely to ashes. Those that are touched by the fel fire will experience excruciating pain beyond that of a normal burn, the corrupted material the fire is fueled by creating a corrupted burn. Treatment of such is to be taken seriously and will leave major scarring if left alone for longer than a day. The secondary set of skills that Faervell will primarily use in his fighting style is that of weaving and tossing minor to complex curses. Crippling agony and spells that make his enemies feel like they must peel off their very skin are some of his specialties. He takes pride in his spellwork and almost never fails to complete a perfect casting. While it is not his primary go-to in a battle, he is not against using such. Many times, it will involve various reagents that are stowed away in hidden pouches and pockets in his armor. Rare times it will involve the warlock to make an incision over his palms, fingers, or anywhere that would produce enough of his blood to give in a trade for the power to cast his larger spells. This is the same branch of magic that allows him to use more defensives skills such as shields brought forth by a trade of his demons blood or small prepared parchments with the enchantments on them. The tattoos over his back almost always are activated during his fights, the fel magics that he constantly is involved with reacting with the demonic runes to allow him to better direct his power. As stated before, these are minor enhancements, but they are what he believes is a good addition to his spellwork. Weapons Kelendar’s Staff of Agony - One of the many staves that Faervell has aquired in his life, though the first that he aquired while in the Sunguards ranks. He currently brings this with him to most of his battles and will often times be seen with it strapped across his back. It is a curved staff ending with a semi circle around a large fel crystal with five styalized blades at the end. Wrapped in crimson leathers, small runes can be seen written along the entirety of the staff's leathers, giving it an enchantment tightly woven throughout the entire instrument. At the top, there are two longer pieces of leathers that come down and end in two more fel crystals, clinking together every once in awhile with larger runes engraved on the main pieces of leather. Felblade of the Burning Legion - Another acquisition in Faervell's time in the Sunguard, this blade is long and curved. Despite it's larger size, this black and grey weapon is obviously crafted for the caster in mind as it's surprisingly light and easy to carry. Runes are engraved into the length of the blade, every glowing with a soft green of an enchantment. The pommel is plain, dark leathers wrapping around with a guard holding over it to protect the weilders hand. There is a more artfully crafted design upon that guard; simple but aesthetically pleasing. The blade seems to hum with hidden power, ready for use in any battle for both close combat and for casting. Essence of Rokk the Mighty - A shard of a great elemental defeated by the Sunguard, this crystaline trinket never seems to cease with a small chill surrounding it. Those whom may be more magically inclined would notice that it holds it's own power and when tapped into, it brings forth a construct of ice. It's small, but obviously will listen to any command given by the person that summoned it. Sharp ice 'claws' used to rip apart any enemy it comes apart. It is a sturdy minion, but shows no great intellect in the least without it's masters guidance. Demons Shahrissa '''is a Shivarra, who was Faervell's primary demon and his most powerful minion under contract. She is prone to act out, due to her masters lacking abilities in controlling her, and her attitude is constantly that of looking down at everyone she is within a vicinity of. She fights using four swift moving scimitars, leaving two of her six arms free for grabbing, ripping or casting of spells if need be. She, much like the other demons in Faervell's command, is not usually summoned unless absolutely necessary. '''Yamotos is a Voidlord in Faervell's command. Rarely seen summoned, this creature is the main competitor in terms of power of those demons that Faervell holds under his control. Much like many other of it’s kind, it is a creature made of a ‘darkness’, consuming the very air and sound around it. If one were to try and focus on the creature, they’d find it difficult if not completely impossible, save for the fact there is a large ornamental armor piece spreading the length of what can only be assumed the creatures broad shoulders. Lanterns hang off of this, the light from them being drawn into the creature and emphasizing the stark bright swirling eyes that stare out at the creatures targets. Niprik is an imp in Faervell's command. Long, thin arms with large clawed and overworked paws drag along the ground besides this hunched back, almost constantly disapproving and exhausted looking demon. With it’s obnoxiously large nose and it’s slow paced movements, one gets the feeling that it’s a mostly harmless demon. Of course, such an assumption would be wrong. Niprik is not one to hold back from offering his opinion, often times in mutters around his master and constantly shooting looks from whatever corner or small space he’s settled himself. He’s rarely summoned for battle instances, but constantly used in terms of need for help in cases of moving things that it could carry or taking care of sorting documents. It’s a humiliating task, but the demon has stated he would much prefer to be released out here than left where there is nothing to do. Besides, he is not without causing his own forms of mischief, just in more tolerable forms. Zhaagrym is a felhunter in Faervell's command. A creature left to base animal instincts, this is one demon that Faervell fosters an acute fear of in private. Often times, he only will bring out this creature when there is an absolute need for it. Zhaagrym had seen more days used in Faervell’s past, a creature paired in interrogation tactics that the twins submitted their subjects to. While it’s not needed often times, Faervell is not disinclined to use him for such purposes again, if such is called for. This felhunter may be summoned in times that he battles with magic inclined beasts or the sort. History Early Life and Childhood Faervell was born in a small village on the border of Quel'Thalas and Northern Lordaeron just minutes after his twin sister Ciaragan. Coming from a family of small-merchants, he had no formal education until much later in life and recieved homeschooling from his mother, Deima Bael'Nar. His father, Ceres, had once descended from a line of wealthy silk farmers, however centuries of ancestors squandering the family fortune left his generation to till the fields as sharecroppers. Faervell was taught how to farm and cook for himself, as well as the business skills that he would require when he took over the farm in the future. While his sister took more fondly to reading, he spent more of his time socializing and finding an appreciation that particular aspect of life. While he was not as strict with his learning as Ciaragan, he did not fail to learn as she did entirely, often times finding himself spending long hours with his sister as she would tutor him on various new subjects she'd learned. What free time Faervell did have, he spent with his countless acquaintances and friends, learning of the pleasure of physical intimacy early in life. While he was not one of the most handsome of figures in his community, he held the confidence and charisma of a man whom knew how to use what assets he did have to attain what he wanted. Very much unlike his sister in her time of maturity, he was showered with the compliments of close friends and lovers, and with such seemed to grow into an even more proud man. The only person that would, and still does tend to ground him from an inflated ego is his ever present twin. After the Fall During the time of the Fall, Faervell's childhood home was first to be hit by the path that Prince Arthas Methil took to march for the Sunwell. Being the first village on the road from Lordaeron to Silvermoon in Quel'Thalas, the scarcely protected town was razed by droves of Scourge monstrosities. Encouraged to flee by their parents, Faervell and his sister Ciaragan hid in the nearby hills until the destruction had stopped. When the remains of Quel'Thalas emerged from the ashes, they met with other survivors outside of Silvermoon City to hear the rallying call of Prince Kael'Thas. It was there that both twins decided to take up arms, enlisting in the Thalassian military for the first time. After they followed Kael'Thas to the human lands of Silverpine and eventually found themselves teaming up with the Naga in escaping to Outland, both siblings were eager to drink in the promise of a new power that Illidan Stormrage had propositioned their prince. They soon were offered their chance to feed from the demonic magics, both finding a liking for it's potent taste and discovering a natural-born talent that their lower-class upbringing had withheld from them. It was at this point that they joined experienced mages-turned-warlocks, seeking training in these dark arts. The twins found themselves with a elder by the name of Baeraeus Mirthsorrow. A cruel man a manipulative nature, he sought to teach these new students of his through humiliating trials, often times killing off some of them with little to no hesitation and speaking of how it would be one less idiot in control of this great gift they'd been bestowed. He was by no means a kind person and showed little in terms to care of others, but he was no fool and wise in his craft. During this time, Faervell experienced one of the most enlightening 'lessons' of his life, drawn to summoning a higher demon when he was nowhere near prepared for such a task. It was then that the demon corrupted him, grabbing hold of the young man and searing away his flesh with corrupting fire and twisting his mind into a pure nightmare. Before he could be devoured, an unknown person to Faervell banished the demon, leaving the man unconscious due to his wounds, both physical and mental. Baeraeus used him as an example to the other students as to why they should not reach beyond their limitations; Faer was punished for his actions, leaving his burns untreated besides that of what would keep him alive, letting him understand the full weight of his mistake and a recognition of his place. It was this that would start the horrible nightmares that plague Faervell still to this day. When the twins had gotten somewhat more proficient with their newfound magics and were still under service to Kael'Thas, they saved a squadron of their comrades from a rampaging Felguard. This is the event that would serve as the start of their climb in the military, slowly rising in rank as their prowess as warlocks increased at an extraordinary rate. While his sister took to dissection and furthering her discoveries in demonic studies, Faervell took to his curses and theories over twisting and manipulating the fel magics he'd found such control over. Pairing his knowledge of curses and his use of the fel fire he'd grown to keep so close to him, he and his sister found their name as two of the most brutal interrogators and torturers in Kae'Thas's arsenal. It was this reputation that would gain them the favors they desired with all the right people. Together they eventually co-commanded a significant portion of magisters in the Princes army and, due to their position, were able to experience real "wealth" for the first time. They lived like nobility in various camps across Outland and never wanted anything for long. While his sister garnished herself with the finery that she believed to deserve, he spent his time furthering their connections and spending more intimate moments with those who were a much higher class then himself. He enjoyed the rich foods and the company it would bring from his sisters parties, relishing in the attention that he and his sister were given. Although neither of the twins had any monetary value, the expensive and regal-looking robes, armor (much of which had been "collected" off of the fallen houses of Quel'Thalas after the Scourge invasion), and living quarters provided to military leaders kept their lifestyle operating. At this point, Ciaragan had begun to doubt the princes interests, coming to Faervell and convincing him to once more leave from the life they rebuilt and dfect to follow the new prophet, Voren'thal the Seer. After laying down arms at Shattrath City, Faervell officially joined the Scryers and began following his sister in her decision to turn against the prince whom betrayed their people. The Burning Crusade Throughout the Burning Crusade, Faervell spent his time furthering he and his sisters connections, using his natural charisma to gain a better reputation in the Scryers. He held little interest in his sisters work, instead working on something he was far more proficient at solving. He found himself advancing his knowledge in more complex constructions of curses and progressed his fel fire into various states that would prove incredibly useful in the future. When many of the forces of Azeroth crossed over into Outland to fight against the Burning Legion, he followed his sister as she eagerly lended their assistance. A year and a half later, fighting for the Scryers cause, Faervell was enlisted by his sister to fight alongside their fellow Blood Elves in the Horde. In the end of things, he stood along side his twin as Kael'Thas Sunstrider found his demise, his head taken from his shoulders as proof of the end of things. It was only natural that the twins would continue on to push for the Sunwell Plateau with teh rest of the horde, facing down their ultimate enemy: The Burning Legion. The fight was a long fought one, but Faervell had no issues so long as he and his sister were together. They saw the banishment of Kil'Jaeden, watching him fall back into the Twisting Nether and gathering together for when the Sunwell would be violently re-ignited by the Prophet Velen with the heart of M'uru. Faervell only saw this as another passing of history, stuck in a wonder of where he and his sister would go from this point and completely unaware of what was to come in the next few weeks, or how much they would change him. Separation of the Twins Ciaragan came to Faervell not long after the battle, rambling on about an epiphany that she had whilst watching the Sunwells rebirth. He felt confusion as she seemed to believe he would have discovered some hidden message of wanting redemption in the form of rebuking the talents they'd worked so hard to develop. She pleaded with him to come with her and become one of the Holy Light. Thinking that his sister had been inflicted with a mental disease, Faervell tried to speak sense into her, trying to convince her of staying with all they'd gained. He saw no sense in leaving a life they made for one that would just prove to be unfulfilling, in his mind. In the end of things, after several days of arguments and fighting with scathing words that neither should have said to one another, there was a final confrontation. It was during this last gut-wrenching argument that the twins parted ways with hurt feelings and severed bonds on either side. Faervell felt betrayed by the one person that he had felt so close to, drawn in on himself and closing off his heart in fear of the encroaching loneliness. He did not wish to revoke his decision, standing firm in his belief that she'd made a mistake and one day she would come back to what he thought to be the better path for her. He would be there, waiting with open arms, as he always had been for her. With no sister to guide him in his decisions, Faervell took to the farthest choice to get away from where his sister would be, leaving no desire to be anywhere near his homelands. The first place that he would spend a great deal of time in would be in the Outlands, where he felt most of his success was. Taking what work he could find and slowly advancing his research, Faervell had issues with finding sleep or comfort in general. His nightmares grew even worse than they ever had before, causing him to seek other methods to fill the night hours and draw his mind elsewhere. Night after night, he brought various lovers into his bed, the physical intimacy holding back the crippling loneliness and filling a hole that his sister left him with. It was during this time, in his stay in Shattrath, that he found an acquaintance with Vinessa Blackwater. Vinessa, a woman who spent most of her time helping out the lower city refugees in their daily lives, was a cheerful and sassy human. She took a liking to Faervell, purposefully placing herself in his path and becoming a closer friend with the man. It was with little surprise that Faervell soon took her as a lover, primarily drawn to her for the fact that he believed she would cure his loneliness. As time drew on, despite their obvious differences, Faervell felt he had true feelings for her and convinced her to come with him as he was called to Northrend and the advances there. The Northrend Campaign With a renewed cause, he pushed to join the Horde in their advance towards the frozen throne. He would not spend a great deal of time in one area, although with a human in tow, he did not spend much time in a place that was not neutral territory. He was happy in these times, discovering new works with his curses and being able to put his skills to a better use than just doing petty work in the Outlands. While he did not officially join a military at the time, he found his pay easily enough through what tasks he did do and a few books that he published in the time. The most time he spent was nearer to Dalaran, allowed to further claim knowledge in various other magics- a privilege that was again not bestowed upon him in his youth due to his position in society. While he was not particularly successful in any magic beyond the fel magics, he found their theories intriguing and was able to meld them to his own work to enhance his spellwork. He had partially considered taking up the arcane arts with the help of a tutor, his beloved at the time reinforcing the idea and urging him to take up something beyond what would ultimately destroy him. Too ashamed of the idea of starting over again and disliking the idea of doing exactly as his sister did, he rejected the idea ultimately and instead threw himself into simply helping with those in Icecrown. For months, he was helping with all he could, seeing the fall of great undead constructs and fighting alongside those great heroes that would eventually bring down the Lich King himself. Although he was working as a mercenary with nothing but monetary gain out of the deal, he found great pride in what he did. It was some time after the fall of the Lich King, as things began to settle again, that he began to receive letters from someone that he had not heard from now in years: Ciaragan. The Return and Reunion While it took more than just a few letters between the twins, they finally came to an accord and made plans to reunite after the long time they'd been apart. Fearing that he would not quite be as strong willed as he had been those many years ago, he asked Vinessa to stand with him as he approached the sister who he had not even spoken to in the last few years. She was uncertain, but in the end, decided to join him in this matter. When they arrived, Faervell quickly introduced his lover to his sister, finding the reunion to be much easier than he'd anticipated. She seemed changed and calmed by whatever those in the church had taught her, and while she no longer had the beauty she'd built herself up with, she was a stunning image for her faith in Faervell's eyes. She was quite obviously not going to move on her decision, even after all these years, but in the end, with some pushing from Vinessa, he accepted it as it was and decided to stay closer with his sister. It was in the coming weeks that another event would tear Faervell down again. While things had been going along just fine, living with Vinessa still and staying in close contact with his sister, there came a morning when Faervell awoke to find Vinessa simply vanished. No letter or note, no argument had, no words given. Everything that she had was left behind beyond a few things that she appeared to have great need of wherever she went. It cracked foundation that he'd rebuilt with Vinessa in his sisters absence. Heartbroken with the feeling of loneliness once more encroaching upon him, he soon relied heavily upon his sister again. Unwilling to go out often times and staying close by her side for weeks on end, he watched as she went on purchasing a decent-sized plot of land to rekindle the family business in producing fine silks. The Sunguard With the time it took for the establishment of their new business, Faervell found his heart slowly mending and instead focused himself on helping grown their business. They soon had a ranch home constructed on the edge of the Eversong Forest, providing him with a new home where he could find comfort in staying close once more with his twin sister. With the Cataclysm shaking their entire world, the twins continued on together, once more fighting where they saw fit, yet staying closer to their ties in the business than anything else. It suited him for a time, but much like his sister, he sensed there was something more he wanted to do. Ciaragan found their answer in the milita called "The Sunguard", nagging him on more than one occasion to join her in enlisting. They joined at the end of the revolution in Orgrimmar, and were immediately tossed into an Invasion of the lands called the Emberlight. This was their first real legitimate battle together with Ciaragan working as a Dawnmender while Faervell spent his time with the Suncasters, blasting away enemies with wave after wave of magic. In the time he spent, he once more began to make better connections, wasting no ounce of charm to befriend others in the guard. While he still felt the need to stay closer than ever to his sister, he used this as a chance to heal somewhat. As he continued to be active, offering his aid wherever the guard needed, he furthered himself in the ranks from Emberward to a Lightward. With the battles slowly lining up in his history, he went on from a Lightward to a Duskward. While he made some mistakes, nearly killing a fellow oathsworn in a moment of no control over his demon, he improved upon himself in the time he spent in these ranks. From there, and now a year gone by in the guard, he found himself with the title of Dawnward, actually looked to for assistance in some cases and shown some ounce of respect at times. His work with the guard brought him out to Draenor when the portal first opened, leaving him stuck in a world once more separated from his sister. Thanks to those that he'd befriended in the guard, and some that grew to mean something more to him, he found this separation to be less painful than before. Standing more independently from his sister, he instead spent his time focusing on helping understand and perhaps working to change what the legion of this alternate timeline would cause. When the portals were brought back, allowing him to get back home to his sister and other significant individuals that he'd grown close with in the guard, he eagerly returned to them with excitement to go back once more through the portal to the new world, focused on once more gaining what power and progress he could out of this world. After the work in Draenor had finished, Faervell found himself lead to Northrend yet again. This time, to help with the Argents who were in a dire need of help against cultists and undead that had begun to gather in an alarming rate around the mountain range. While the campaign against the undead and cultists was difficult, and a long stay there in Northrend, it was one that they eventually overcame and succeeded- even if it was brought about with great sacrifice for the Guard itself. The Legion's Return After the return from Northrend, there was a long break offered for the Guard's members, with minor issues that were quick to be dealt with in between. It was during this time that Faervell allowed himself to relax more, spending time with Esme to the extent that he finally moved into her new home of Embertree. From there, he continued his studies and work in peace for the time. It would be in this inerval of time that there was beginning to be a disturbance felt. Or more, seen. Strange movements and shifts that were noticed when looking to the Nether. With efforts and thoughts tossed between himself and Cynel, it was soon predicted that all that they constantly prepared for was to come to pass. The Legion was to come, and their evidence was in the information they ripped from a demon. In a move to gain more knowledge, Faervell grew cocky with his work, wanting nothing more than to prove both that he was capable and that he could learn things that would be of use. It was this that brought him to summoning his most difficult and uncontrolled demon: Shahrissa. While the man was absolute with his preparations, making assured that the demon would be trapped well enough in the circle she was summoned in, there was one mistake that he had made that had cost him dearly. The demon broke through her bonds, and while Faervell had tried to fight her back, there was little that he could do, and before he could escape her, the demon had appeared to kill him. When he next came to, he found himself in a cage, trapped with various other individuals in a place that he would soon know was Daznook. For nearly a month, Faervell was subject to inquisitors mental prodding and the torture that they'd offer for any resistance. He was left in great pain, and wounds that he could only barely manage to heal in order to survive. During this time, he had the unfortunate encounter with the demon that had wounded him so in his days when he had first been learning the arts, the creature further tearing at him with a cruel enjoyment. It very nearly had broken him, had he not had the fortunate acquaintance with another woman in a position so eerily like his own. Valiriel Nim'thel, as she called herself, was not in the best condition either, but with one another they had managed to hold onto that thin strand of hope that pulled them to a point of finally finding their escape. The two warlocks escape had been a risk, and none too easy and without it's own sacrifices. For a week in itself, they had barely managed to keep out of sight and the findings of the demons that roamed the broken plane of Daznook. With luck that they had very nearly exhausted, they finally had ripped open a portal that would link to Azeroth once more, yet dropped them in a place they had never been before. Val'shara, as they would come to know, was a beautiful and stark difference to the ashen and dark plane of Daznook. It was almost too good for Faervell to believe, and for very obvious reasons. Had it been left as it were, perhaps they would imagine themselves to be dead, yet they would not be alone for long in the small paradise they fell into. Unbeknownst to them, Esme had enlisted the help of the demon huntress Feyrintha and her associates to track down the two warlocks. It was in this that the demon hunters would find their luck in finding them, and in turn frightening the two. In what was an obvious move to the two warlocks, they ran for their lives, not wanting to be caught once more by demons and tossed back into what would be their death. It had taken time, and finally the appearance of both Elleynah Stormsummer and Esme herself that would finally quell the fear and panic that had consumed the near broken man. In a short time, both Faervell and Valiriel had been set on the path of mending. It would take an immense amount of time for both, yet the physical wounds would fade away. Mentally, though, there was deep scars in both that would still offer them both trouble. Current Events Faervell has recovered greatly from the wounds that his capture. He has finally married his long-term fiance, and continues to happily live in Embertree Court with her. Faervell has spent his time now focusing on ways to destroy Daznook and the creatures that corrupt that plane, in whatever way he can. Even with the changes of the legion and their lacking leadership, he is aware that while the demon threat has been stifled greatly, it is not over completely and continues to keep his eyes to such matters. Relationships Ciaragan Bael'Nar Faervell's twin sister, assumed to be the older of the twins. They are near inseperable at times, having a severe codependency to one another in mostly all things. Almost all of their life, they have spent their time together. Due to some previous issues when the two had a large fallout between the decision of Ciaragan to become a priestess, Faervell has been found extremely irrational in most cases to please his sisters desires. There is a deep rooted fear of abandonment brought on by this and shared between any of his closer relations. Esme Sunshard Faervell's wife and long term lover. He met Esme at the beginning of his time in the Sunguard, quickly finding himself drawn to the woman despite her challenging attitude. His intentions were purely physical desire in the beginning, a course of events caused him to grow closer to her emotionally until he realized he was in love with her. While it has been a difficult time, due to various issues between the pair, they have found their balance in their positions and relationship. Cynel Sunfire One of the most well respected individuals, by Faervell, in the Sunguard. Most of the respect that Cynel received was during the time that Faervell was serving out punishment for his inability to control his demon when in a duel with Eyline Dawnforge. In that time, Cynel had proven severe enough, yet willing to try and help him. As time has gone on, they are now closer and can call one another friends. While it, at times, proves to be an interesting friendship due to Faervell's own flirtations towards the older man, it still retains that respect and desire to speak with the man on matters of magic. Elleynah Stormsummer One of Faervell's closest friends since their meeting in the guard. While the woman had a more meek attitude, she hadn't taken long to figure out how best to handle the man. More often than not, letting him whine to her for as long as it would take while offering him the best advice for the situation. Now, as their friendship has grown, her understanding too has grown of him just as he has grown to learn more of her. Baeraeus Mirthsorrow Faervell and Ciaragan's Instructor for Demonic magics. Faervell was never fond of the man, though respected his skill and knowledge. It is under one of Baeraeus's crueler 'lessons' that Faervell fell for the draw of power, summoning forth the very demon that scarred him permanently over his body. This, along with a punishment that soon followed of leaving the burns untreated except to keep Faervell alive, is one of the largest reasons why Faer has a great deal of issues in his confidence of skills and irrational fear of making mistakes. Faervell does not know of Baeraeus's status, nor does he care to know. Gallery File:Esme-bdaypres1.png|Art by Bottleshank File:Faerbyvesiel.jpg|Art by Vesiel File:Faermestarpic.png|Art by Nnamier File:Faerme-not-really-sketch.png|Art by Nnamier File:Faervell_and_ciaragan.png|Art by Shallow File:Felhunter-Faervell.png|Art by Felhunter File:Nnamier-Faer-gabe-esme.png|Art by Nnamier File:Ragewang-faermeye.png|Art by Ragewang File:Ragewang-Tasmaer.png|Art by Ragewang File:Ragewang-faermeye2.png|Art by Ragewang File:Sassrael-tasmaer.jpg|Art by Sassrael File:Shallow-lotsachibs.png|Art by Shallow File:Tasmaerye.png|Art by Nnamier File:Twin-chibsye.jpg|Art by Nnamier File:Babb-twins.png|Art by Kayla Faervell-Inactive-Active-Tattoos.png|Art by Pyrar Category:Characters Category:Suncasters